


winky face

by nsofties



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Mentioned Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mentioned Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Online Friendship, Phone Sex, Sexting, it's been a while since i wrote johnkun and i come back around with this lil nugget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsofties/pseuds/nsofties
Summary: Kun [10:59 AM]I know you’re not sending the winky faces but i feel them coming through and they’re really testing me





	winky face

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/singledadjohnny/status/1127435370411376640) and an extension of [this thread](https://twitter.com/nsofties/status/1127436312884195328).  
> it's a bit off brand.  
> also written purely out of spite because lunalius made me write angst before bed yesterday.

They met online on a video game. It sounds silly - and in a way, it sort of is. It was nice - connecting with someone intellectually. And, after a while phone numbers traded and pictures shared, Kun realizes that Johnny really understands him. And it’s nice. Johnny is nice. Johnny is...  _ very nice _ . In many ways.

The topic of sexting comes up in passing when Kun is joking about a mandatory web-safety seminar he attended -  _ I’m in fucking college and they’re having us take seminars on this shit? If I want to send a dick pic to someone on the internet, then I’m gonna fucking do it. _ \- and absolutely abhorred.

Johnny laughs ( _ LOLOL _ ) before there’s a long pause. Kun wonders if he’s scared Johnny off until a new message pops up.

 

**Johnny [11:35 PM]**

_ Well... have you done that before? _

 

**Kun [11:36 PM]**

_ Honestly no. But i want to try it. _

 

**Johnny [11:36 PM]**

_ Then let’s do it. _

 

Kun makes this awful sound that’s a mix of a laugh and a scream as he reads Johnny’s message. He isn’t entirely sure how to respond. The seconds tick by as he stares at  _ the message _ with an unreadable expression. Sicheng, his roommate, is used to his odd antics and doesn’t even blink as he rolls around on his bed. Kun’s laptop tilts precariously on the edge and he frantically scrambles to rescue it before it falls.

 

**Kun [11:43 PM]**

_ What do you mean? _

 

**Johnny [11:44 PM]**

_ I mean that i trust you enough to send you a picture of my dick. _

 

Kun blinks a few times - gets up and paces around the room for a minute to make sure his eyes aren’t deceiving him. He has made it obvious in the past that he thinks Johnny is hot - he’d be blind if he thought otherwise, he thinks. 

When he sends his message, he realizes he could’ve chosen a better response that didn’t hit Johnny’s ego where it hurts.

 

**Kun [11:50 PM]**

_ What if I don’t want a picture of your dick? _

 

**Johnny [11:51 PM]**

_ I admit I’d be a little offended. I think i have a nice dick. It’s big. _

 

**Kun [11:53 PM]**

_... have you measured it? _

 

**Johnny [11:53 PM]**

_ Who hasn’t? _

 

**Kun [11:55 PM]**

_ Was i supposed to? _

 

**Johnny [11:56 PM]**

_ Yeah. My friend Ten and i measured ours like last month. _

 

Blinking - Kun does a lot of blinking as he nods slowly at the computer screen. Right. He was supposed to. Huh.

 

**Kun [12:00 AM]**

_... right. I’ll get on that, then. _

 

**Johnny [12:01 AM]**

_ You should send a video ;) _

 

When he finally blinks, his eyes burn and he squints as he stares at the screen. Eyedrops. Kun should invest in eyedrops. They’ll be worth the money, he thinks.

 

**Kun [12:03 AM]**

_ Sure. I’ll send the video for the low price of never sending a winky face to me ever again. _

 

**Johnny [12:03 AM]**

Deal.

 

**Kun [12:04 AM]**

_ I was kidding. _

 

**Johnny [12:05 AM]**

_ NO TAKE BACKS! _

 

Advil, too, thinks Kun, headache mounting, would be worth it.

 

* * *

 

Johnny is big, though. 

Kun nearly chokes on his coffee when he’s on his way to lecture. A notification for a message from Johnny pops up and he opens it without second thought - until he’s scrambling to hide his phone screen from Sicheng, who looks at him as if he has two heads.

“You okay there?”

“... Great. Just fine. Wonderful,” Kun wheezes out. “Go on ahead. I’ll catch up.”

“... Right. I’ll save you a seat, then.”

Kun is scrambling to get to anywhere out of the public eye, hesitant to unlock his screen once he’s safely tucked into a bathroom stall. He wants to choke.

“Jesus Christ,” Kun mutters to no one. “He  _ is _ fucking big.”

_ 20 cm give or take _ , reads the caption that accompanies the message.

Kun still wants to choke.

 

**Johnny [10:01 AM]**

_ So? Did you measure yours? _

 

**Kun [10:07 AM]**

_ No i’ll do it later for you have class bye. _

 

**Johnny [10:08 AM]**

_ Just for me. _

 

Kun hates the way his stomach flips and his mouth runs dry at Johnny’s message -  _ Just for me _ . Because, it’s right. It is just for Johnny. Kun couldn’t imagine doing this with anyone else and silently thanks whatever higher powers blessed Johnny with a big dick.

Banging his head against the stall walls, he closes his eyes. Maybe it’s just better to go back to his dorm. And that’s what he does, bathroom door locked, ruler in hand. He told Johnny he would measure himself and he will. Before he can do anything else, his phone buzzes again.

He wonders if Johnny has a sixth sense for him as he reads the message.

 

**Johnny [10:54 AM]**

_ Don’t forget - video. Can’t have you lying _

 

Kun stares at himself in the mirror and almost laughs at his own peeved expression. Johnny’s a good friend, sure, but he’s also got an unbelievable ability to piss Kun off at the worst moments. This is one of those times. 

 

**Kun [10:55 AM]**

_ Yeah sure johnny let me do that with my third arm _

 

**Johnny [10:56 AM]**

_ Have a friend help _

 

**Kun [10:57 AM]**

_ Shut the fuck up _

 

**Johnny [10:57 AM]**

_ Spicy. I like it _

 

**Kun [10:59 AM]**

_ I know you’re not sending the winky faces but i feel them coming through and they’re really testing me _

 

**Johnny [11:00 AM]**

_ And youre testing me by not sending me anything _

 

**Kun [11:01 AM]**

_ Youre lucky you have a big dick _

 

**Johnny [11:01 AM]**

_ I know i’m blessed thanks _

 

Part of Kun doesn’t want to tell Johnny how big he is - he could lie and Johnny would never know. Kun just sends a picture of his dick in the end.  _ Long enough _ , he writes.

 

**Johnny [11:10 AM]**

_ Long enough _

**Johnny [11:10 AM]**

_ I bet i could fit all of you in my mouth _

 

Johnny’s replies are like a swift punch to the gut, air leaving his lungs in a steady stream until he feels himself becoming lightheaded. He places his phone on the counter, hands gripping the edge tightly.

 

**Kun [11:14 AM]**

_ We’ll have to figure that out one day then, huh? _

 

Kun doesn’t receive a reply for a good while, prompting him to check the time. He still has hours before his roommate is back from class. Can’t stop his hands tightening grip on his cock, the groan that slips from his lips, the short video he sends Johnny.

He tries not to think about how it escalated so quickly, instead choosing to place his phone on the counter. He toes open the cabinet below the sink and rummages around until he realizes it’s front and center - the bottle of lube that Jungwoo had watched him unwrap at his birthday party in a restaurant. It’s still known as  _ The Lubing _ .

Kun fumbles, trying to reach for his buzzing phone and wrap his hand, covered in slowly warming lubricant, around his cock. He hisses as he unlocks his screen. In his haze, he doesn’t realize it’s a call until Johnny’s deep voice faintly mumbles through the empty space.

“ _ Kun _ .  _ You aren’t too busy for me, are you? I couldn’t bare the thought of you having fun on your own. _ ” A garbled mix of a groan and a whine spills from Kun’s lips, increasing in volume as Johnny laughs. “ _ Excellent. Not busy at all _ .”

“Fuck  _ off _ Johnny,” huffs out Kun. 

“ _ Don’t be that way, Kun. But you know, if I was there, you wouldn’t hear anything from me _ .”

“Fu -”

“ _ All you’d hear is me choking on your cock _ .”

“Jesus  _ fucking Christ _ ,” wheezes Kun. His wrist is stiff and he attempts, in vain, to slow his breathing. Johnny hums into the receiver and Kun feels it right in his gut. He hates how big of an effect Johnny has on him, but acknowledges that he should’ve expected him to after Kun popped a boner the first time he heard Johnny’s voice right after waking up.

“ _ Don’t stop for me. I want to hear you, Kun _ .”

Kun’s wrist starts moving, but he also stifles a snort that merges into a groan. “That’s fucking lame. You don’t have anything better?”

“ _ I’m going to ruin you with my dick. _ ”

“Great. Big Johnny here to ruin the party.”

“ _ I’m trying to be sexy. That’s why I called _ .”

“I know, and it’s working. But, it’s also out of character for you.”

Johnny laughs and Kun purses together his lips to stop the smile that spreads across his face. “ _ I guess it is. But, I’m being honest. I want to hear you. I want to fucking ruin you - I want to fuck you so hard that you can’t walk right for days. _ ”

“You will. One day.”

“ _ I know I will. _ ” He sucks in a deep breath and Kun realizes, painfully late, that he’s not alone, his wrist movements stuttering. “ _ But before I fuck you, you’re going to fuck my throat until I can’t talk _ .”

“Joh -”

“ _ Keep going, Kun. Don’t stop. You won’t disappoint me, will you _ .”

“Never.”

“ _ Then keep going, baby. We have forever. _ ”

Kun hates it. Hates how Johnny calling him  _ baby _ makes him whimper. Hates how it essentially makes him cum right then and there, keening, whispering, begging for Johnny’s praise. He doesn’t last long, not that he planned on it, anyways. His elbow hits the towel rack beside him, but he doesn’t feel the pain until after, dissipating and throbbing at that point. Johnny’s grunts are muffled and Kun realizes that he’s probably dropped his phone at some point.

Letting his head roll back, he calms his breathing before wiping down the bathroom, stifling his giggles. Eventually, Johnny’s laughter reaches his ears.

“ _ What’s so funny? _ ”

“Nothing. I don’t know. I just… I guess I’m happy?”

“ _ Because of me? _ ”

Kun shrugs and hums in reply. “Maybe.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Johnny [5:45 PM]**

_ Are you staying on campus for spring break? _

**Johnny [5:45 PM]**

_ I thought maybe I could pay you a visit ;) _

 

**Kun [5:47 PM]**

_ Not if you send me another fucking winky face you’re not _

 

**Johnny [5:58 PM]**

_ Come on. I need to see if I can fit your entire dick in my mouth _

**Author's Note:**

> i could've done more but i haven't written such an ambiguous ending in quite some time, so! :)  
> find me here:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nsofties)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/nsofties)


End file.
